


Kung Sana (naging tayo)

by xunwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunwrites/pseuds/xunwrites
Summary: "ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas"Buong pusong kinanta ni Baekhyun ang sinulat niyang kanta para kay Chanyeol.At mataimtim namang nanonood si Chanyeol sa may kalayuan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Kung Sana (naging tayo)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed (wrote this while listening to Paubaya by Moira Dela Torre)

"Yan na talaga kakantahin mo? Hindi ka maga-audition for a drama, huy!" Pangungulit ni Jongdae sa kaibigan niya. It's a few days before Baekhyun's audition day sa ZYX Entertainment. He's been waiting for this day, pangarap niya talagang maging isang composer at producer, kaya halos magbreakdown na siya sa tuwa noong nalaman niyang natanggap siya for auditions. ZYX Entertainment is a prominent record label lead by CEO Zhang Yixing, a famous artist at idol ni Baekhyun since college pa lang siya. 

"Sure na nga ako, Jongdae. Tsaka ano bang problema mo sa kanta ko? Ang ganda kaya parang ako." banat ni Baekhyun. If there's something he'd do for eternity, it's to write songs. He tells his story through his music. This is also his only outlet; when words are absent, the rhythm will carry out the burden.

"Ahh gusto mong malaman kung anong problema ko sa kanta mo?" nakapa-meywang na sabi ni Jongdae. "Una sa lahat, bakit ka nananakit? Nawala ka lang ng ilang taon tapos papasadahan mo ko ngayon ng malungkot na kanta? Sana okay ka lang, Baekhyun."

Ngumiti nalang si Baekhyun, alam niyang kulang pa ang isang kanta para masabi ang lahat ng nais niyang sabihin.

Mag-isang tinahak ni Baekhyun ang daan pauwi sa kanila. Inabot na sila ng maghapon sa mall dahil sobrang daldal ni Jongdae. Hindi naman masisisi ni Baekhyun ang best friend niya, matagal siyang nawala kaya dapat lang na bumawi siya. After their college graduation, sumama agad si Baekhyun sa mama niya patungong South Korea. Bigla nalang siyang nagdecide na umalis for some reason. Hindi man lang siya nakapagpaalam nang maayos sa mga kaibigan niya. 

That was five years ago. 

Kaya ngayon, sinusubukan niyang mag-reach out to his friends para man lang makabawi sa ilang taong pagkakahiwalay nila.

Pero may mga bagay talaga na kahit na anong pilit mo, hinding hindi mo na rin mababawi kailan man.

May malapit na park sa bahay nila noon ngunit pagka-alis nila sa bansa, giniba na ito at ngayo'y bakanteng lote nalang ang nandito. Tuwing dadaan siya dito, hindi niya maiwasang maluha. Bakas sa bawat sulok ng lugar na 'to ang matatamis at masalimuot na mga ala-ala niya kasama ang isang taong minsan niya nang inibig nang lubos. Ito ang lugar kung saan nila pinlano ang mga pangarap nila, kung saan sila nangako na habang-buhay silang mananatili sa piling ng isa't isa at kung saan nila parehong binitawan ang lahat sa isang iglap lang; dito ang lugar kung saan nag-umpisa at nag-wakas ang lahat.

"Pinaubaya na nga kita pero hindi pa rin kita magawang pakawalan. Bakit ganyan ka sakin, Chanyeol?"

**

7 years ago.

"Akin na nga yan! Ang kulit mo naman kasi!" hapon na pero hindi pa rin matapos-tapos si Baekhyun sa assignment niya. Kanina pa kasi siya kinukulit ni Chanyeol. They have been friends for six years, since first year highschool hanggang ngayong second year college. Simula noon, halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Bukod pa sa childhood bestfriend ni Baekhyun na si Jongdae, si Chanyeol yung palaging nandyan sa tabi niya. Minsan nga'y nagseselos nalang si Jongdae, kasi tila inaagaw daw ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kanya pero pabiro lang naman ito. Madalas inaasar pa sila ni Jongdae kung bakit hindi pa sila nahuhulog sa isa't isa.

Little did he know...

Chanyeol insisted na samahan si Baekhyun sa park after ng class nila. Wala naman siyang sinabing tutulungan niya sa Baekhyun sa assignment nito. 

"Alam mo, Chanyeol, wala kang natutulong dito." pagtataray ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tumawa nalang si Chanyeol at nilabas ang gitarang dala-dala niya. Sa college department nila, sikat si Chanyeol as a hearthrob dahil bukod sa talented ito sa music, matalino pa't sobrang gwapo. Bihira nga lang siyang magkagusto sa ibang tao dahil ayon sa kanya, studies first daw muna at wala pa siyang natitipuhan.

"Tama na kasi yan. One week pa naman before yung deadline niyan." binaba ni Chanyeol ang notebook na hawak ni Baekhyun. Parehas silang major in music, si Chanyeol itong go with the flow habang si Baekhyun ang grade-conscious. Always scheduled ang lahat ng gagawin niya. Ayaw niya ng hindi 100%, perfectionist kumbaga. Kaya nagtataka si Jongdae kung paano nagkasundo itong dalawa dahil sobrang polar opposite nila. Well, opposite attracts nga raw. 

Hihirit pa sana si Baekhyun ng reklamo nang biglang tumugtog si Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun will admit, noong unang mga taon simula nang nagkakilala sila, he had a huge crush on Chanyeol. Had. Dati. Ngayon kasi mas priority niya ang friendship nila. Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi magkakagusto sa isang Chanyeol Park na sobrang dedicated sa passion niya't sobrang affectionate sa mga taong mahal niya? 

At kasama sa nabanggit si Baekhyun... mahal bilang kaibigan. Alam naman niyang hanggang doon nalang sila kaya sinet-aside nalang niya kung anong naramdaman niya noon. Ayaw na niyang palalimin pa pero sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana. Madaling turuan ang puso na magmahal pero mahirap nang pigilan kapag nasimulan na. Baekhyun only found himself falling for Chanyeol as time passed by.

Isang milagro nalang na hindi pa rin nahahalata ni Chanyeol hanggang ngayon. Jongdae already knew about it but Chanyeol remained oblivious. Baekhyun kept it to himself for the sake of their friendship. Mas mainam nang ganito, yung walang masasakripisyo. He can only love Chanyeol from afar and that's okay with him. As long as he can give his love to him, even without recognition from the taller, it's enough for him. That's all that matters to Baekhyun, yung maparamdam niya kay Chanyeol yung pagmamahal na deserve nito. 

Kahit minsan gusto nalang niyang manabunot kapag may nagtatangkang lumandi kay sa kaibigan niya. He knows where he stands sa buhay ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol's strumming the guitar while Baekhyun was humming the tune. This was their way to comfort each other, to rest from this chaotic world; through music. It brought peace to the both of them. Hindi naman sila completely opposite to one another, music is their common denominator. 

_"Lift your head, baby don't be scared_  
_Of the things that could go wrong along the way"_

Baekhyun started to sing. Feel na feel niya yung kanta kasi favorite nila ito, go-to song nila kumbaga. Chanyeol secretly looked at him, Baekhyun's voice never fails to put him at peace. Kahit pa ba sumisigaw na 'to, natutuwa pa rin si Chanyeol. For him, everything about Baekhyun is lovable and almost perfect. For him, Baekhyun is his happy pill, his crying shoulder, his soulmate. 

_"You'll get by with a smile_  
_You can't win at everything but you can try"_

Chanyeol sang with him. Their voices harmonize perfectly. Damang dama nila yung kanta, para kasing mensahe narin nila sa isa't isa yung lyrics ng kanta; it serves as a reassurance that everything will be okay as long as they have each other. All will be alright as long as you remain brave. Yun ang palagi nilang nireremind sa isa't isa. Chanyeol will always be there for Baekhyun and the smaller says likewise. They both have the same dream, to become succesful musicians and they both promised to achieve it together. 

_"In a world where everybody_  
_Hates a happy ending story_  
_It's a wonder love can make this world go 'round"_

They were each other's safe haven despite of Chanyeol being oblivious about Baekhyun's feelings for him. Masaya na si Baekhyun na kahit ganito lang, bilang kaibigan, he still plays a huge part in Chanyeol's life.

_"And don't let it bring you down_  
_And turn your face into a frown_  
_You'll get along with a little prayer and a song"_

They continued to sing until their hearts are contented. Baekhyun found himself smiling as he glanced at Chanyeol. He thought of all the years they've spent together and he was so thankful that he met an angel like him. He wouldn't be where he is if it weren't for Chanyeol who was always there to support him. Hindi man narereciprocate ang feelings niya, sapat na sa kanya yung genuine ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. 

Hindi man maiwasang maghangad minsan, nangingibabaw nalang yung pagmamahalan nila bilang magkaibigan. 

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun nang magtama ang mga mata nila. 

"Bakit ganyan ka makatingin?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig kay Baekhyun, na bumalik na rin sa wisyo mula sa pagkatulala sa kaibigan niya. "May gusto ka bang aminin?"

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa tinanong ni Chanyeol. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, tila nahirapan siyang huminga dahil sa sobrang bilis ng pagtibok nitom Hindi niya mawari kung anong dapat niyang sabihin o gawin sa oras na yon. Ang alam lang niya, nakahawak na si Chanyeol sa kamay niya habang nakatitig sa kanya na tila may gustong marinig mula kay Baekhyun. 

"I.." he tried to open his mouth but he couldn't find the right words to say. Pinangunahan siya ng takot, takot na baka kapag sumugal siya, may mawala lang sa kanya sa huli. Hindi niya kakayanin ang mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya, kaya pinili niyang huwag nalang magsalita. 

"Wala. Ang panget mo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol laughed in response but in reality, he wanted Baekhyun to say something else.

"Sir Baekhyun Byun? Standby na po kayo. Tatawagin na po name niyo." sabi ng isang staff kay Baekhyun. Nasa backstage siya ngayon ng theater sa loob ng ZYX Entertainment kung saan ginaganap ang annual auditions nila. 

Sobrang kabado ni Baekhyun, nanlalamig yung mga kamay niya't hindi siya mapakali. Huminga siya ng malalim at tila nakikipaglaro ang mundo sa kanya, tumugtog lang naman yung With A Smile. Yun kasi ang kinanta ng naunang nag-audition kay Baekhyun. 

Habang nagpapakalma siya, dinadama niya yung bawat linya ng kanta. 

Only to spill a few tears. 

Lungkot lang ang naramdaman niya hanggang sa matapos ang kanta. Ang sabi "don't be scared of the things that could go wrong along the way" pero pinangunahan siya ng takot noon at piniling umiwas nalang. 

Pinili niyang takbuhan ang lahat ng posibilidad kaya ngayo'y nilalamon siya ng pagsisisi. 

**

Days became years, after that memorable afternoon, Baekhyun slightly distanced himself. Hindi naman nahahalata ni Chanyeol dahil parang normal lang ito kung umasta around him. Namimiss niya lang din na makasama ang kaibigan niyang iniibig niya nang lubos, nang palihim. 

Unti-unti na siyang nilalamon ng pagsisisi. Gabi-gabi niyang tinatanong ang sarili niya kung sakaling umamin na siya noong araw na yon, kamusta na kaya sila ngayon? May magbabago ba? Tila nga may nagbago na dahil mailap na rin minsan si Chanyeol sa kanya, tuwing magkikita sila'y saglit nalang dahil palaging may lakad daw ito. Baekhyun swore that the next time na magkakasama ulit sila, aamin na siya. He already planned how and the chose the words to say.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay busy lang si Chanyeol sa mga schoolworks until one day, he was asked a crucial question from his blockmate, Irene.

"Baek, anong magandang anniversary gift for Chanyeol?"

Halos gumuho ang mundo niya nang marinig niya yon. Chanyeol never mentioned having a girlfriend. Hindi siya aware na bago pa man sila makatungtong ng kolehiyo, according to Irene, may iba na palang nakapukaw ng puso nito. They started dating daw noong first year college sila. Buong akala pa naman ni Baekhyun na Chanyeol trusts him. Akala niya'y may pag-asa pa silang dalawa.

Also, it was like they drifted apart after that day sa park. Muntik nang umiyak si Baekhyun sa harap ni Irene pero buti nalang ay napigilan niya pa. Kung tutuusin, inisip niyang wala siyang karapatang masaktan. Hindi naman naging sila. Hindi sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi nga siya umamin, diba? Pero sobrang sakit pala talaga? 

Masakit isipin na kung kailan sigurado ka nang ipursue ang isang tao, yun pa yung pagkakataong ipagkakait sayo. Kung kailan handa ka na, tsaka naging huli ang lahat.

Pero wala na siyang magagawa, tapos na. Hindi na maibabalik yung dati. Hindi na niya kayang bumawi pa. 

Kaya nagpaubaya na siya. All he wants is Chanyeol's happiness and if he's happy with Irene, then so be it. 

Graduation Day. Umabot na nang graduation pero hindi pa rin magawang kausapin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil masasaktan lang siya. He witnessed naman kung paano inalagaan ni Irene si Chanyeol hanggang makapagtapos sila. Something that he wished he should have done but he was too afraid to risk. 

Nang matapos ang ceremony, he quickly ran to his mom's car where she awaits. Ngayon na rin kasi mismo yung flight nila. Hindi na kayang magpaalam ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya dahil baka hindi pa siya makatuloy. On his way out, he heard a familiar voice calling out for his name.

"Baekhyun, sandali lang!" 

It was Chanyeol's voice. Agad na kumaripas ng takbo si Baekhyun palabas ng venue habang tumutulo ang mga luha sa mata niya. Aalis na nga lang siya, bibigyan pa siya ng rason para manatili.

Wala na. Hindi na pwede. 

Pagkasakay niya sa sasakyan ay agad na ring umandar ito palayo. Ang tanging narinig nalang ni Baekhyun ay ang mga hikbi niya at ang sigaw ni Chanyeol na unti-unting humihina habang papalayo ang sasakyan.

Pagkasalang ni Baekhyun sa stage, nag-standby ulit siya. Nakaupo naman na ang mga panelist; sila CEO Zhang Yixing at Director Kim Junmyeon. Hinihintay lang yung isang producer.

Ilang saglit pa'y dumating na rin ito at tila tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun nang masilayan kung sino ang nasa harapan niya. 

"Producer Loey, you're late again. 12th contestant na ito." ani ni CEO Zhang. 

"Sorry, you know I'm kinda busy preparing for my weddin—" hindi na napagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya nang magtama ang mata nila Baekhyun. Ilang sagundo siyang natulala bago magsettle nang tuluyan sa kinauupuan. 

"Okay, Baekhyun Byun, right?" tanong ni Director Kim. Baekhyun just nodded in response dahil gulat na gulat pa rin siya sa nakikita niya.

Chanyeol is in front of him. Yung dati niyang matalik na kaibigan, yung taong sumuporta sa kanya sa pag-abot ng pangarap niya noon, yung taong naging dahilan kung bakit mapanakit palagi ang mga kanta niya ngayon. Nasa harap niya ngayon at narinig niya pang ikakasal na nga. Parang gustong mag-back out ni Baekhyun pero kailangan niyang magpatuloy. Hindi na siya katulad ng dati na pinapangunahan ng takot. 

"You may proceed."

Huminga siya nang malalim bago sinimulan ang acapella ng sinulat niyang kanta. 

_"Saan nagsimulang magbago ang lahat_  
_Kailan nung ako'y 'di na naging sapat_  
_Ba't di mo sinabi nung una pa lang_  
_Ako ang kailangan, pero 'di ang mahal"_

Pinipigilan ni Baekhyun ang maluha. Hindi niya inaasahang kakantahin niya itong sinulat niya para kay Chanyeol, sa mismong harapan pa talaga nito. Alalang-alala ni Baekhyun kung paano sila naging masaya noon bilang magkaibigan. Sobrang genuine ng pagkakaibigan nila hanggang sa nasira nalang dahil sa kaduwagan niya. Hindi naman kasi dapat siya lumayo. Kung sana sinabi niya na noon pa, hindi sana siya magsisisi ngayon. 

_"Saan nag kulang ang aking pagmamahal_  
_Lahat ay binigay nang mapangiti ka lang_  
_Ba't 'di ko nakita na ayaw mo na_  
_Ako ang kasama, pero hanap mo siya_

_At kung masaya ka sa piling niya_  
_Hindi ko na pipilit pa_  
_Ang tanging hiling ko lang sakanya_  
_'Wag kang paluhain_  
_At alagaan ka niya"_

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon ni Chanyeol at kitang kita niya ang reaksyon nito. Basang basa niya ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Gusto nalang bumaba ni Baekhyun sa stage at yakapin nang mahigpit si Chanyeol. Gusto niyang ilabas yung nagbabadyang mga luha niya. Gusto niyang ipagsigawan yung nararamdaman niya, yung hindi pa rin humuhupang pagmamahal niya para kay Chanyeol. 

_"Saan natigil ang pagiging totoo_  
_Sa tuwing mababanggit na mahal mo ako_  
_Ba't 'di mo inamin na merong iba_  
_Ako ang kayakap, pero isip mo siya_

_At kung masaya ka sa piling niya_  
_Hindi ko na pipilit pa_  
_Ang tanging hiling ko lang sakanya_  
_'Wag kang paluhain, at alagaan ka niya"_

Naisip bigla ni Baekhyun kung paano inaalagaan si Chanyeol ng partner nito noong mga panahong natakot siya. Kung sino man ang iniibig ngayon ni Chanyeol, ang tanging masasabi nalang ni Baekhyun ay sana'y mapunan niya yung puwang na iniwan ni Baekhyun sa buhay ni Chanyeol, na sana'y alagaan niya ito gaya ng pag-aalaga ni Baekhyun noon.

_"Ba't 'di ko naisip na merong hanggan_  
_Ako yung nauna, pero siya ang wakas"_

Hindi man naging sila, masakit mang isipin, pipilitin nalang ni Baekhyun na maging masaya. Walang mangyayari kung magkukulong lang siya sa pait ng nakaraan. Kahit anong pilit, tapos na ang lahat, hanggang dito nalang ang istorya nila. 

_"At kita naman sa 'yong mga mata_  
_Kung bakit pinili mo siya_  
_Mahirap labanan ang tinadhana_  
_Pinapaubaya_  
_Pinapaubaya_  
_Pinapaubaya ko na sakanya"_

Kitang kita ni Baekhyun yung pagbabago sa itsura ni Chanyeol. Halatang nasa tamang tao na ito.

Mabuti nalang at nagpaubaya siya noon.

Matapos ang audition niya, agad siyang dumiretso sa parking lot. Gustuhin man niyang kamustahin ang dating kaibigan, wala na siyang lakas ng loob para harapin pa ito. Palabas na siya ng building nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. 

Alam niya kung kaninong boses iyon, pinangunahan siya ng kaba pero sa pagkakataong ito, hindi niya hinayaang manaig iyon. 

Humarap siya at nagtama agad ang mga mata nilang dalawa. 

"Aalis ka kaagad? Ngayon nalang ulit kita nakita, Baekhyun. Iiwan mo ulit ako?" 

"Ang drama mo naman. Ganyan ba kapag namimiss masyado ang kaibigan?" 

They both laughed it off. Halatang may bigat pa rin sa boses nila. Gustong magsalita ni Baekhyun pero nauna na si Chanyeol. The taller invited him to grab some coffee bago pa man umalis si Baekhyun and of course, hindi na tumakbo si Baekhyun this time.

During their mini catch up, they both enjoyed each other's company. Halatang miss na miss nila ang isa't isa. Chanyeol mentioned how he got to be a producer while Baekhyun shared his ventures in Korea. The two talked until late at night and when they were about to separate ways, Baekhyun took that chance to say all the things that he wanted to tell Chanyeol, in the simplest way possible.

"Chan, that song I sang a while ago.. that was actually for you." he bravely said. Chanyeol just nodded his head as they both walk alongside. "I wrote that as a letter of apology and goodbye. Apology for not taking the risk and leaving you hanging without a proper farewell. And a goodbye, to finally set you and myself free. I've finally decided to move on." Ngumiti lang silang dalawa.

"I loved you for so many years and I didn't regret it, except for the part where I missed the chance to tell you everything. I hope you forgive me someday."

Tumigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad. Baekhyun looked at him and to his surprise, biglang nalang siyang niyakap ni Chanyeol. They stayed like that for several minutes bago humiwalay si Baekhyun para magsalita.

"Are.. you and Irene really getting married?" he asked.

Chanyeol sighed. "There's something you need to know. I dated Irene because I was confused on how to handle my feeling. Fews days before our graduation, I finally broke up with her."

Putangina. Yun nalang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun. 

"If you're gonna ask why, it was bcause I already realized who truly owns my heart."

Humihikbi na si Baekhyun. Putangina nalang, bakit ngayon lang niya nalaman 'to?

"But then, the same day, it was all over for us as well. I lost him. Iniwan niya ako nang hindi nagpapaalam sakin. I was devasted for years. Hinanap ko siya pero patuloy siyang lumalayo."

"Years went by, I already gave up. Then, I met Irene again. We became a thing eventually and now.. we're getting married."

Baekhyun is lost of words. He's open to embrace this reality but he needs to process everything. Tears continued to stream down his face.

"That day on our graduation... why were you calling me?" Baekhyun asked. Alam niyang masasaktan lang siya lalo sa isasagot ni Chanyeol but he needed to hear it. In order to move forward, you have to embrace the pain, feel it until it no longer hurts.

"That time, hinahabol kita kaya sinisigaw ko yung pangalan mo." Chanyeol answered. "Hinahabol kita kasi gustong kong sabihin sayo kung gaano kita kamahal."

Baekhyun inhaled deeply. 

"Kaya habang tumatakbo ka palayo, sabay kong sinisigaw na mahal kita. Baekhyun, mahal kita. Baekhyun, mahal na mahal kit. Paulit-ulit kong sinigaw, baka sakaling marinig mo pero mukhang hindi mo narinig."

Chanyeol faced Baekhyun. 

"I loved you too, Baekhyun, pero huli na ang lahat para sa'tin."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @sechenserenade


End file.
